Pix
Pix is the boss of Rock Star in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Pix is made up of three octahedral crystals: one red, one green, and the last blue. After one of the crystals is defeated, it shatters and only an outline of it remains, making it transparent, meaning it can no longer damage Kirby, and all three must be defeated in order to be victorious. They appear one by one and seemingly out of thin air during a rather chaotic elevator ride in Rock Star. The fight between Pix and Kirby occurs in the skies of Rock Star. They are seemingly affiliated with Dark Matter, seeing as how they inhabit, and to some point even resemble, the spaceship that was seemingly created by him. To date, Pix is the the only boss in the entire series to be comprised of three separate beings. Before Pix, the maximum was only two. These tag-team bosses were, at the time, Pon & Con, Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright, and Lololo & Lalala. No game included a trio after Pix's debut, either. Games ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Kirby reaches the boss when he enters the spaceship in Rock Star. Kirby starts out on an elevator-like structure and one by one the crystals reveal themselves as the structure ascends. The elevator is constantly going up, and about a little more than halfway through the ride all three crystals have appeared. Each of the three crystals project laser beam blades and cut across the circular platform. The crystals are constantly slicing through the arena, so by the time all three are active Kirby must be constantly jumping to avoid them all. Upon reaching the top of Rock Star, the real battle begins and the trio begins to fight in tandem. Pix begins by spinning around the arena and transforming into swords that try to cut Kirby. Throughout the battle different colored atoms pop up around the arena. These are for Kirby to inhale and spit back at the crystals. Each of the crystals are only sufficiently damaged by their respective colored atoms, such as the green crystal only taking adequate damage from the green colored atoms and so on. Each crystal is destroyed after two hits with the correctly colored projectiles and four with the incorrectly colored ones. When all the crystals break, their remnants meet in the center of the arena, spin around, merge together, and explode. Pix's card is #3 on page 1/9. Etymology Pix's name and design seem to be derived from the word "pixel" (short for "picture element"), which is the smallest piece of information of an image in digital imaging. Trivia *Pix is one of the few bosses to have no eyes. The others are Lor Starcutter, Reactor, Main Cannon No. 2, Galactic Nova Nucleus, and Master Hand & Crazy Hand. *Upon getting to Pix's spaceship, it is seen sitting in the ground and looks like a pyramid. This might be a reference to pyramids that are in Egypt. Gallery File:Pix2.jpg|Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Sprites K64 Pix sprite.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' ja:ピクス Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards